This invention relates to particle accelerators and more particularly to an electron or ion accelerator making use of an IREB.
Various systems have been suggested for accelerating electrons and ions by an intense relativistic electron beam. It has been suggested in the prior art that waves "riding" on an IREB can, under certain conditions, accelerate ions. These waves can take the form of cyclotron waves (U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,832), or a large-amplitude electrostatic "well" associated with the front of an IREB. By manipulating beam parameters (e.g., current, magnetic field, geometry, etc.) the phase velocity of these waves can be controlled. When the phase velocity is small enough ions can be trapped by the wave. By "accelerating" the wave (i.e., increasing its phase velocity) the trapped ions will be dragged along and gain energy from the wave. If during the acceleration process an ion escapes from the wave the acceleration phase will end and the ion will be lost. The generation of these waves and the control of their phase velocity may require beam parameters which are not attainable (e.g., monochromatism of particle energy).